


Butterflies

by SheerIridescence



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence
Summary: dog im 2 lazy for this uhhhhhh u just stare at killer a lot uwu
Relationships: Killer (One Piece)/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Butterflies

It was truly a miracle. A good chunk of Kid’s missing crew was found over the past few days, and at long last you were able to regroup on the Victoria Punk. It took a long ass time, but you did it and immediately got to work on preparing to sail out and raid Onigashima with the others. A good raid is just what you needed after enduring hell and back after all. 

Walking out on deck, the sounds of a bustling crew eased your soul along with the feeling of waves rocking the floor you stood on. Everything about the open waters brought you a sense of calmness, and you were oh so glad to be back on board a ship. Kid shouting orders while people scurried about preparing cannons and weapons alike was exciting, and you couldn’t wait until the fated day came for you to launch the attack that everyone had been planning for quite some time. For now though, as activity continued on deck, you decided to go below, heading straight to Killer’s room. You wanted to see how your dearest love was doing now that everyone was back, after all. 

Giving the wood a gentle knock before pushing the door open, you found Killer to be there just as you had though. He stood before a mirror in just his pants, his kimono from before in a heap of fabric just off to the side on the floor. 

“There you are. Are you getting comfy again?” You spoke gently, stepping inside and closing the door behind you. 

“I am indeed. It’s about time I wore something more my style and prepared for what’s to come.” He replied, turning to face you. 

“That’s good to hear! Do you mind if I stay, by the way? I’m escaping Kid’s orders currently.” You asked sheepishly. 

“I don’t mind at all. Make yourself comfortable, love.” He nodded, his eyes softening to show his ease. 

Smiling at him, you made your way over to his bed and sat on it right next to where his helmet was left as he resumed getting changed. You stared at his helmet briefly before picking it up and placing it in your lap, looking over the tiny nicks and scratches it had from wearing it so often before. It;s been quite a while since he last wore it, and old memories returned to you. You had to tear your vision from the blue and white object though, as the sounds of Killer changing intrigued you more. 

He had begun to strip his body of all the bandages he wore, starting with his face. Carefully unravelling them, his tightly packed hair began to poof out at his scalp as his tenderly scarred skin became visible to the world once again. The bandages had clearly done their job, as anys caring from the fighting in Wano had healed over to be nearly invisible, leaving him with near perfect skin. Dropping them into a small trash can as he went, he removed all the bandages from his chest and shoulders until his skin was free, finally putting on his blue tee that he always wore. Next he untied his hair, freeing it from its ponytail and allowing it to poof back out to the huge mane you remembered it being. As he sighed and stared at himself in the mirror, you found yourself unable to take your eyes off of him. With a content little exhale, you leaned on his helmet and watched him lovingly, getting little butterflies in your stomach. He felt your eyes on him though, and turned to see you staring intently at him. 

“What? Is there something on my face?” He asked with a slight chuckle. 

“Sorry I… I just can’t stop thinking about how lucky I am to have you. You give me butterflies almost every time I look at you. I just love the way you make me feel.” You said softly, still looking at him with so much adoration in your eyes. 

His own expression softened, and his smile was very obviously his own in this moment. He even had a bit of blush dusting his visible cheeks. “I should be the one saying that to you. You love me despite everything that has happened to me.”

You stood from the bed with his helmet still in hand and came up to him, taking your free hand and gently cupping his cheek. “How could I not? You make me feel such a certain way that not even I can describe.” You told him, standing up on your toes and kissing him gently. 

Warmed by your gesture, he bent down to kiss you back, melting into your soft lips. His hands made their way to your waist as he pulled you close to his body, ever so grateful that he could hold you like this. The feeling of your thumb gently brushing against his cheek put every worry at ease, nothing else mattering to him outside of this moment here and now. When you parted, you leaned back a bit and held up his helmet for him, smiling brightly. 

“What do you say we get this show on the road, hey? Like old times. We’ve got a war to start after all, my love~” You hummed. 

Letting go of you with one hand, he took hold of his old helmet and looked it over for a brief moment, turning it over in the dim light. The fact that you knew he preferred to keep his face hidden warmed his heart, and his genuine smile held strong. To your surprise though, he put his helmet down on a side table, ignoring it as he returned his attention to you.

“I’d like to go a little longer without it. I want to sit here, alone with you for just a bit longer. To kiss you, hold you… Y’know, keep those butterflies of yours coming.” He told you. 

His words made you blush almost instantly, and before you could reply to him, he picked you up and sat down on his bed with you in his lap, returning to kissing you lovingly. Pressed in close you locked lips over and over again, content with each other’s presence. Finally you got to lace your fingers through his long and beautiful hair, enjoying every second you could with him. Your lips only disconnected when he fell backwards, bringing you down with him. He laughed, and pulled you in close again to cuddle you. 

“You’re truly perfect, you know that right? Always knowing what to say to make me feel warm… I think that’s one of the bigger reasons I love you so much.” He sighed. 

“Does that mean I also give you butterflies then?” You asked innocently. 

“You do. All the time. I know they won’t stop anytime soon either. You’re incredible in that way darling.” He hummed, squeezing you gently. 

“Good. I love you dearly, so you deserve every ounce of happiness you can get.” You mumbled, nuzzling into his chest. 

The best feeling ever was in his arms. You were glad he could be content and free with you, snuggling alone with nothing but those tingly little butterflies you gave each other.


End file.
